List of spells
A list of spells used by wizards in Wizards of Waverly Place. A *A full wizard could be all but one, all power to a daughter or son, to an ancient battle, transport us three where one will emerge, in victory *Alex always wrecks it, make this door an exit *Alex doesn't think that cheerleading's cool, make Franken-girl a cheerleading fool *All my power is to go, a wizard's essence, spirit and soul, be nothing but a lump of coal. By all power vested in me, my power will be rested and i forever free. *Although I like such tasty snacks, I'd rather have my brother Max *''Animoza Espinoza'' *Archery and plumbing is the way to keep that thief from getting away *Argile bobby, tube knee high, into socks, turn this guy B *Badhairdayus Dissapearus *Bad bad Leroy Brown, run Laritate out of town *Bags from home, meet me here, take them here, and bring them near *Before we see this volcano blow, turn this lava into snow *Black open hole in the 13B, darker and wider than the sea *Bookus Mustardo *Build a puppet stage to earn a hefty wage *Brain, brain, go away, back before the college days *''Bring Franken-girl back to alive, you're Alex's BFF, that's no jive'' C *''(Name #1, Name #2) Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi'' *Cashmereus Appearus *Cerebellum Erausus *Chancy meat, schmancy treat, fancy feet is now complete *Chocolator-ia Allthetime-ia *Choppus My Vegetabalus *Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down, oh no *''Commakus Pancakus'' *Cookus Perfectionus *Cranium Revolvis D *Def Leppard Animalis *Dehidratus Lugatus Apus Escapus *Destination, Time Recreation *Do what you say, say what you mean, one thing leads to another, remember *Don't let Alex be a liar, the truth, the truth, is on fire *Don't let this garden go to waste, give all this food a lot more taste *Dripulous Merflipulous E *Eatza Eatza magic pizza, change them back from head to feetza *''Edgebonoutoosis'' *Ex, ex, extra hand, take a stand, give us a hand F *Fashionista Presto Chango *Fancy schmancy, get rid of the Banji *(Feet for Hands spell) *Final Finish *Fix the fan, make it right, make it blow with all its might *Fly Swat, Now Rot *Fortunado Amontillado *Frames of figures, step out of your pictures *Frizetta Kirby did go into the comic, you should go *From down below, this art should show *From East to West, this spell's no jest, wherever we roam, send (name) back home *From street scene to beach scene *''From your chin to your toes, an elephant trunk grows'' *From A Trish To A Fish *Fruity, Pattuti G *Garbage man, dumpster land, give it a hand to the trashcan *Garibay Immobilitay *Geologize Gemologize *''Gialsjay Timesday'' *Give this body hop and make it very weak *Give us hair and fur, and big old teeth for sure *Gnip-Gnop, hippity-hop, run 26.2 miles then stop *Go Through MoThru *Grapius Purplonia *Guineus Pigius H *H2 Russo *''Hair frizzy, don't have a tizzy, thin lizzy'' *Hairbrainium Exchangium *Havity No Gravity *Hear these three russo's cry, begon Gorog vaporize *Help me travel on my own, I need to get there through this phone *''Hey nanny, hachacha'' *Hippity-hop, let go of my top *Hit the road, clone, we want to be alone *''Huminoza Espinoza'' *Hot monsters in the city, run wild what a pity I *I can't bear to part with this cab that can't drive, do what ever it needs to and bring it alive *It May Be Sunny Outside Let Be Snowy Outside Luny sunny take out the sun *I wish you and dad had never even met *If Baxter loses his job, it will be a pity, let's have snow over half of New York City *I'm old enough to hang with actress/model/spokeswoman Ruby Donahue, so get me into Night of the Halloween Sorority Party Disaster 2 *I'm rubber, you're glue, take her smell and put it on you *''I'm scared of what might happen next, so take us to the Mondoplex'' *In Spanish class i took a nap in, how about a floating caption *Into thin air, send this chair *It's too late to save this play, but make this fairy go away *''Invisibility spell'' K *Key Largo, Key West, keychain *Knock, Knock. Who's there? Disappear. Disappear who? Disappear's to be a door eaten by termites L *Leg'n'fita runamita *Let's go to our new aunt, take us to Paris, Texas *''Levitatus Liquidatus'' *Levitatus Miatus *Levitatus Lampatus *Let's talk about it *Liar, liar, pants on fire *Lies, Lies, I need a disguise *Literarium Tararium *Love on the rocks, unpack the boxes *Lucha Ba Boom *Lucha Ba Boom But Stronger *''Lucha Ba Boom Mouy Macha's Doom'' M *Magic was used to protect the bag, reverse the spell release the hag *Magicus Boostus *''Mailius Spontaneous, (person's name or place)'' *Make us old and barely alive, age us up to thirdy-five *Make these troubles no more, go in through the outdoor *Makemyrule-ius moresummerschool-ius *Markers, markers, go away, hey *''McReary-Time Reary'' *Misguided directions we shouldn't have taken, hurry up and get us to Berkenson Station *Morphus morpherium more fish please, (name) *Modern day right away, yippy yee kayay *''Murrieta-animata'' *''Murrieta-animata Grande'' *''My inner thoughts of right and wrong, come out come out where you belong'' *Mirror mirror on the wall, now it's time to tell us all. *Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all. *Mortal had been gone, but now...(counter-spell of spell "One wave, two wave, three wave, four, every mortal be no more" but Alex didn't read complely the spell) N *Not this not that no copycat O *Ocean and seas, waves and tides… *Old West right away, yippy yee kayay *One wave, two wave , three wave, four, every mortal be no more! P *Pictures of faces return to your places (place) (date) *Piggly, Wiggly, Get in the Jiggly *Piggly, Wiggly, get out of that Jiggly *Please brain, leave brain *Publish This Artwork What Alex Has Done Make Her As Famous As The Sun *Please don't let Baxter Knight fail, make me some Candied Yam hail *Please please, tell me now, is there something i should know, Deranium, Deranius *(Popularity spell) *Posters, posters, on the wall, now its time to tell us all. *Posters, posters, that didn't squeal at all, zip it up, stay on this wall *Pound for Pound, you're a clown *Proton, neutron, back to one *Proton, neutron, get gone *Put my stomach in a good mood, make this taste like kid food *Put on a show, let's let Hugh know what it's like to grow R *Radon Chainon *Randomize And Customize! *Red skies at night, fix it right *Retrieve him,Keburm *Rip torn. Rip Taylor. Rip bag *Rock, rock, 'til you drop *(first name (hit the spell))s, (second name(cast the spell))s, clean the slate, meet again, and change your fate *Roley poley, holey moley *Roomius Fixus *Root beer float, put on a coat *Rope through Greenwald's help me now, climb up there and tie a bough * *Return my/his spine back to a line S *Satisfy my empty belly, make me a peanut butter and jelly *Say good night, out like a light *Sayvus-yer-buttickus *Scritti Politti, no-quitti *Scrubby dubby, into the tubby *Send away parents to laugh and play, make them younger by just a day *Shrinky dink, shrinky dank, shrinky dunk *Simplify your mind, leave that thought behind *Smartus Orderus *Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man *Sobbing cries,turn these girls into older guys *''Some are evil, some are kind, but now, all must speak their mind'' *''Some people are a gem, some people are a rat, to learn who's who, give me the ear of a bat'' *Spandau Ballet, tell me it's true, take this evil man, you know what to do *Spellus Duplicatum *Spellus Maximum Pointus *Spellus Midi Pointus *Spellus Minimus Poinitus *Spellus Triplicatum *Springest Awakest *Stardust *''Stop all the racket, I'll wear a jacket'' T *Take away all meat and add some snazz, turn this noise into smooth jazz *Take away colour and sound, this is where revenge is found *''Take this girl with the skills of a bench, and turn her into a serving wench'' *''Take this girl who's a great serving wench and give her back the skills of a bench'' *Tell some jokes all old and clammy, that make me act all bold and hammy *The weight of this mural is too much to shoulder, watch me use the eye of the beholder *''These guinea pigs are small, dumb, and harry, make them human to find Theresa and Jerry'' *''This (person/thing) is now not, a (person/thing) should fill its slot'' *''This guinea pig is a bad dresser, turn him now into my professor'' *This group of creatures I divide, come with me and save your hinde *This has all been a pain, we want to switch back our brains *This is causing too much strife, from the pages come to life *This is no longer cute, put his voice on mute *This is supposed to be the other way around *This that copycat *Though a surfboard i may be a mess on, my brother is in need of a lesson *Threemetris Movetris *Tick-tock, time was stopped, bang the gong, time moves on *''Tomnunan Kinesis'' *Top-Hatticus-Lop-Earitus *To A Fish To A Trish *''Train in vain, go to Spain'' *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like herself including the clothes *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like Juliet from head to toe *Transfix, transpose, make Harper look like young Juliet including the clothes *Transformius Skateboardius *''Transportium Nextorbitorium'' *''Transportation spell'' *Truth truth she used to know, now she becomes the old Russo *Turn that pen you're holding into a snake *Turn this clever spellcaster, Alex into a puppetmaster *Two of him aren't twice as fun, turn these Justins back to one U *Up, down, up, down, circle, triangle V *Voicus Rightnoisus W *''We are now small and teeny weeny, take us inside to see the genie'' *''We are now small and teeny weeny, we are done visiting the genie'' *''We need electricity, and a lot, give me 1.21 gigawatts'' *''We've had enough of all this fear, so hurry up and get us out of here'' *What I need right now is the opposite of clean, make me a girl without hygiene *When in doubt, inside-out *When you're tired of the same old story, turn some pages, (name of transformation) *Whip, Whip, Don't Let My Hand Slip *Whoever felt it, melt it *Whoop whoop *Why be alone when you can whip up a Harper clone *With this most powerful wand, I bust a hole through the world beyond *Without wands or cloaks, you'll all turn into slowpokes Y *''You have acted with no responsibility, say goodbye to your magical ability'' *Yummy cookies bring lots of cheers, gobble them up and add some years *''Your on Your own Jerkface - ''Max assumed this was a spell when Alex made Max clean her room. *Your Hair is Frizzy Now Get Dizzy! *You May Smile You May Frown But Turn That Head Upsidedown! *You Had A Saddy Day Turn It To A Happy Day *You Had A Happy Day Turn It To A Saddy Day Z *Zippitus-yer-Trapatus *Zippozap zippozee zippozarum *Zoobaa, zoobaa, zoobaa, hey sister, go sister, Paris, Texas Category:Wizard World Category:Spells